


The Gay and Wondrous Life of William Pointdexter

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, it was named eggplant emoji in my drafts, nurseydexweek, people are gay steven, this has like next to no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: Dex is really gay. About Nursey.For nurseydex week day four: sexuality/gender headcanons





	The Gay and Wondrous Life of William Pointdexter

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything useful in honestly like two months now i was going mad w writer's block so i decided to put some words together for nurseydexweek even tho idk how to write anymore n this is ?. 
> 
> the title is obviously a shameless rip off of the fantastic web series the gay and wondrous life of caleb gallo on youtube. go watch it for freckle. tits in the wind

Dex tugs on the strap of his backpack and walks through the door into the Haus. It's still hard to believe he can just do that. But the scent coming from the window of Bitty’s kitchen is enough to push him forward. 

He's kept a low profile during his first month in Samwell, but now that his spot on the team is secured, he figures he can relax. _A little._

Bitty gives him an encouraging wave as he stands in the doorway. “Just in time, Pointdexter! About ten more minutes.” 

“Oh, okay, yeah.” 

“Hey, man”, Holster claps a massive hand on his shoulder. “You still look scared, dude. The Haus won't bite.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that”, Bitty mutters in the kitchen, ignored by Holster. 

“Still adapting, you know.”

“There's nothing to worry about...”

Holster’s voice fades as a figure moving down the stairs catches his eye. There's long, dark lashes, thick thighs in tight denim, a loose top hanging low enough to reveal dark curls between two impeccable pecs. Then he catches the flash of a white smile against deep brown lips, his breath stuttering. 

“I'm so gay”, Dex sighs to himself. 

“Sorry, what's that?” 

He presses his lips together as he glances at Holster. “Nothing?”

“Okay?” Holster spots the stranger and Lardo coming down the stairs as well and breaks into a wide smile. “Hey!”

They watch as the man-from-fantasies-Dex-didn't-even-know-he-had looks up and ends up missing the last step, stumbling forward. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Happens all the time”, the man flashes another smile. 

“Dex, this is Nursey. You guys haven't met yet, right?” 

“Hi.” Nursey offers him a hand. 

Dex maintains eye contact as they shake hands to avoid watching the muscles of his arm move. “Hi.” 

Clearly he'd been too quick to _relax_. 

\--

Nursey’s a poet, smoother with words more than on his own two feet. Dex doesn't exactly have the same capabilities with language, and he's one to get flustered before getting his head straight to chirp or argue. But he thinks he isn't that bad. 

That's until he's faced with a half naked Derek Nurse. 

Locker rooms aren't a place to look. But Nursey makes an entrance no matter where he goes. He walks out of the showers, surrounded by steam, just a towel around his hips, and Dex is reduced to a fumbling mess. 

Nursey’s got something magnetic about him. Dex hasn't been able to put his finger on it just yet. But unfortunately it isn't even that deep now. Nursey's also just that hot. 

“Fuck, I'm gay”, Dex sighs as Nursey laughs into the shirt he's struggling to get on his still damp torso. 

“Tell me about it”, Bitty says without looking up where he's rummaging through his locker. 

Dex can't help a snort of a laugh. They share an appreciative smile. 

Maybe he's not doing so poorly. 

\--

He is. Doing poorly that is. Unless becoming frenemies (Bitty’s words, not his) with Nursey was his plan. Which it obviously wasn't. 

There was no plan. Clearly that's the issue. Not his inability to do anything but argue with Nursey. 

There just isn't anything useful in his head when he's around Nursey. It irritates him. It's been over a year. He should be over it, used to it. But he has not grown immune to Nursey's... well, everything. 

So he picks up fights and arguments just to diffuse the situation. And Nursey never stands down from proving him wrong. 

Still, his inner irritation and tenseness never quite manage to clear Dex’s head. He and Nursey are sitting in the reading room after another useless argument. Nursey had walked away from him, and Lardo had simply stared at Dex until he went after the man with a huff. 

Nursey holds up the blunt between his fingers. Dex takes it with a sigh. 

“We could, like, not fight, you know?” Nursey says.

Dex takes a pull instead of saying something stupid about the way he talks after an argument, all out of big words and snark. He's actually quite fond of it. It's a less intimidating Nursey. 

“I know.”

“You don't have to be so fucking defensive, man.”

“I know.”

“The stick up your ass is not my doing.”

“I know”, he says again, though with a light glare, which Nursey accepts with a grin. 

“You're actually agreeing with me?”

“You're the one with the weed.”

“Touché.” 

They sit in silence for a while, the only noise coming downstairs from the living room where the team is playing video games loudly. They should be there too, instead of hashing out another dumb fight. 

“I'm not mad at you. Like, ever”, Dex admits. “It's me. My head. Y’know?”

“Yeah. I do.” Nursey's watching the night sky. Dex would write fucking sonnets and whatever about the moon in his eyes and all that, if he could. 

“I'm gay.” 

“Yeah?” 

He doesn't look at Nursey, but he feels his eyes on him. “Really fucking gay.”

Nursey huffs out a surprised laugh. Dex dares a glance at him. 

“I am too, you know?”

“Huh?” 

“Me. Gay?” 

“Oh.”

“Why ‘oh’?” Nursey's head is tilted slightly as he watches him. This time it's not a bait. 

“I guess... everyone's got this image of you. As this, like, fluid and more free guy. Some kind of no labels deal, maybe. But...” He doesn't like the tightness now in the corner of Nursey’s mouth. “That's kind of homophobic, isn't it?”

“Yeah.” The tick vanishes with the smile tugging at Nursey's lips. “I'm my most free self because I'm comfortable with how I see myself, you know? Being gay isn't any less _chill_ than liking more genders.” 

“I admire that. You know. About you.”

He expects Nursey to chirp him for the emotionality, but he just smiles warmly at Dex. 

“Could we actually get along now? Out of solidarity or whatever. At least try.” 

“Yeah”, Dex says, hoping he can keep that promise. 

Nursey leans his head on Dex’s shoulder. He smells like smoke and the expensive cologne he uses, and Dex’s stomach curls with the will to hold him closer. 

\--

When Nursey walks into the room, he’s all set up. There’s a few candles ( _only_ a few - Nursey’s still a walking fire hazard), a blanket spread on the floor of their shared room, and a Nursey-approved playlist on low volume. Nursey’s mouth is stuck open as he takes the scene in. 

“Oh wow. Dex...”

Nursey’s a romantic at heart, Dex is more than used to it. Doing something nice for his birthday (and Valentine’s Day) wasn’t as hard as Dex had imagined. He’d planned, he’d executed, he clearly succeeded if the width of Nursey’s smile is anything to go by. 

“Happy birthday.” 

Nursey answers by grabbing his collar and dragging him into a deep kiss, all but shoving him against the side of his desk, dangerously close to a candle. Dex has to slow it down, but he keeps his boyfriend close, hiding his face to his neck. 

“This is really...” Nursey’s looking at the display in front of him again. “This is...”

Dex hasn’t moved from the comfort of breathing in the fading scent of Nursey’s cologne. He’s gotten over how expensive it is. He’s too weak to resist. 

Nursey lets out a breathless laugh. “This is so gay.” 

Dex rolls his eyes, knowing Nursey can tell without seeing. 

“I fucking love it, but, baby, you’ve out-gayed yourself.” 

“That’s not a thing.” 

“It is now. Straight folks aren’t allowed to do romantic shit anymore. Congratulations, William.” 

“Shut up.” 

Nursey pulls back to look him in the eye. He cups Dex’s face between his palms. “Thank you. I love it.”

Dex knows he’s blushing under Nursey’s touch. “You’re welcome.” 

Nursey grins brightly before he’s pulling him down to sit with him. Fifteen minutes later Dex’s got his hands on Nursey’s thighs bracketing his hips (he’s still a fan) as Nursey kisses him silly. That’s until he hears the shutter of a camera go off. 

Dex groans. “Nurse.”

“I had to get proof!” 

“If you post it in the group chat, I’m not speaking to you ever again.” 

Nursey does. Dex manages half a day of silent treatment. He cracks immediately when Nursey brings up the new tattoo he’s planning. There’s only so much his young gay heart can take.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't even put to words what i mean w my irritation of ppl automatically making nursey bi/whatever due to some warped (homophobic) conclusion based on his personality. even if u don't mean it that way be careful w wording yk? (lgb ppl w bi hcs? love u. keep it up.)
> 
> also hoping straight ppl won't be writing homophobia related drama for the hurt/comfort day :~) thank u toodles good night leave a comment or better yet go read my one previous nurseydex fic which is a whole lot better n comment on that. again, toodles


End file.
